Eternal Love – across 1000 years
by jmwilshaw1205
Summary: The world is in danger. Lucy Heartfilia, the Dragon Summoner, is the only one who can save it. A mysterious boy from the past wonders into her life, changing her perspective, and everyone else, 360 degrees. Can they both save the world before it's too late? What awaits them throughout at the end of this journey?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue -

The sun was starting to set. The ruins of the once great city of Symphonia, was dimming into darkness. On the outskirts of the ruined city, a group of people was sitting down, surrounding a fire. This was their final destination; they came through many hardships and dangerous challenges to reach the city. However, they did not look happy; on the contrary, they had a look of pain on their faces, as though something terrible was going to happen.

One member of the group stood up, and walked towards the hill nearby. He stopped in front of a girl; he put his hand on her shoulder, as though he was trying to comfort her. She didn't look at his face, but held his hand, feeling better.

He walked up the hill, and stood looking at the ruined city. The surroundings started to glow; the magic fireflies were flying around, making the ruined city look more mysterious. The man looked at the city in a mixed face; happiness, sadness, unable to think clearly.

This was his home. Symphonia.

He looked on for what he felt like was hours. He opened his mouth, and started talking to the rest of the group.

"This might be the last time we all talk here. So I want to let everything out now. What I saw, what I experienced, what I felt"

"We saw everything, Natsu" called Gray from below. "Why do you want to talk about all of it now?"

Natsu looked back below. "Because I think it's important"

Gray grumbled, but said no more. Everyone else nodded at what Natsu said; they wanted to prolong this as long as possible. The girl Natsu put his hand on her shoulder, nodded also. Everyone was staring at her; they knew what she wants to do in her life, her dreams and wishes. But they also know what lies ahead of her.

Lucy Heartfilia. The Dragon Summoner. The last hope of this world.

Natsu started talking.

"It was months ago, before I ended up in this world…."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning of the Journey

- Several months ago -

It was like any day in Symphonia. Everyone living in the city was busy living their own lives, not caring about anyone else other than himself or herself. As the sun started to set, the city's lights started to lighten up the city. "The City that Never Sleeps", the people called Symphonia.

On the outskirts of the city, near the bay, Natsu Dragneel was ready to walk out of his house. He was getting ready for the magic games against Symphonia Busters. It was the city derby in the magic games; Symphonia Phoenix vs Symphonia Busters. The winner wins the magic games league; this was the most important game of the games' recent history.

And who is the most important player on Phoenix? The one and only Fire Dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu was getting his regular clothes on. He was smiling; he knew the girls in the stadium liked it when he left his chest visible. He trained for many days for this match, he was ready for them.

He stepped outside, and already a horde of Phoenix supporters were waiting for him to come out.

"There he is!"

"The one and only Dragneel!"

"Do it Natsu! Do it for Phoenix!"

"Oh my god! Dragneel-sama!"

Natsu was laughing. He always had fans waiting for him outside so they can cheer him on before the matches, but there were more people outside today.

"Hey guys! Cheer us on for tonight's game!"

The crowd roared. Natsu felt proud and happy he was getting the approval of the fans. He only joined the team two years ago; when he joined them everyone thought he was going to be a flop. Now, no one dares say that he is a failure. Natsu was determined to leave his name in the team's history.

"Can you sign this for us please?"

"Yeah sure!"

Natsu was busy signing autographs to his fans. He was happy that people were accepting him. Every time he signed autographs, he looked back at his childhood.

_Why can't you follow the simplest orders?!_

_Why can't you do this?!_

_You're hopeless, I tell you, HOPELESS!_

_You'll never be accepted by anyone!_

"Dragneel?"

Natsu realized he was daydreaming while signing an autograph. He shook his head.

"Sorry, was daydreaming" he finished signing the autograph and gave it to the fan. "Here you go"

"Thank you!" said the fan. She was squealing. "Um, Dragneel?"

"Yes?"

"I was going to ask, when the match finishes, do you want to meet up?"

Natsu stared at the fan. She looked quite pretty. He thought about it.

"You can't" said a voice behind him.

"What?" Natsu said, looking back.

A young girl was standing there. She looked around 13 or 14, wearing a blue one piece and having blue hair. She had it really long, so she had it in a twin tail.

Natsu knew her. She has been around him his whole life, popping up when something happens.

"What you do mean?"

"You can't tonight. You're going to be busy"

"Am I?"

"Yes"

Natsu looked at her. She smiled back. Natsu nodded, and looked back at the fan. "Sorry, I can't tonight"

The fan looked sad. "Ok, sorry I asked"

"No problem" Natsu leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Maybe next time"

The girl's face went bright red, and squealed. She nodded many times, and ran off to her friends. Chuckling, Natsu looked back to ask the young gril why he was going to be busy.

She was not there.

Natsu looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Looking slightly confused, Natsu focused on the upcoming match, and started to run towards the stadium.

"Ill meet you guys at the stadium!" shouted Natsu. "Cheer for us!"

The crowd roared, and started to chant Natsu's name. Laughing, Natsu continued running to the stadium.

Within a visible distance, a man was sitting down, leaning on a mast of one of the boats stationed in the harbor. He was holding a sake bottle, drinking from it. he looked like he was in his 30's.

"Is he ready?"

"I don't know" the girl from earlier appeared in front of him. "I told him he will be busy"

"That's it?" the man chuckled. "You could have given him more information"

"What's the point?" the girl chuckled back. "He's not a child anymore, Gildarts. He'll be ready whether he likes it or not"

"That's true" Gildarts laughed. "Let's hope he doesn't get crushed first, Wendy"

Gildarts looked at the open sea. On the horizon, a bulge started to form. It was slowly heading towards the city.

"There's no turning back" Gildarts said to Wendy while the bulge was continuing to head towards Symphonia. "He'll have to be ready for this. It's going to change his life forever"


	3. Chapter 3 - A Rude Awakening

Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The speaker spoke loudly. "Welcome to the final match of the Magic Games League!"

The crowd in the stadium roared. The roar from the crowd was so loud; it shook the stadium as though an earthquake hit the city.

"The final games match, between the best of the best! The winner takes all! There has never been a bigger match than this! And now, lets introduce the two teams!"

"On the red corner, the current champions, the best of the best! Symphonia Busters!"

There was a huge roar from the left side of the stadium; however, the boos were ringing around them.

"On the blue corner, the challengers, the team that never gives up, the team that rises from the dead! Symphonia Phoenix!"

The stadium shook once again. It was clear who was the more liked team.

"Lets get ready to RUMBLE!" the speaker roared, and the roars from the supporters followed. Both teams came out the field; 7 vs 7, all out battle. The last mage from both teams standing wins.

"Everyone, on your mark—"

Natsu was ready to get onto the field. Fire was forming on his fists.

"Get set—"

All 14 mages were ready to attack.

"FIGHT!"

The gong went off, and every mage let out their attacks.

Natsu managed to dodge several attacks, and headed towards the enemy lines. There was a mage in front of him; Gienma, the oldest mage on Symphonia Busters.

"So you're going to fight against me, boy?! Ill teach you a few manners!" Gienma shouted at Natsu, attacking him with ground magic.

Natsu dodged it easily, and the by the time Gienma can react, Natsu was in his blind spot.

"Shi-"

"Language, old man" Natsu hissed.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu's attack his Gienma full on. Gienma flew through the battlefield, and crashed into the wall, knocked out.

"And there goes Gienma!" screamed the commentator. "Seems like his old age caught up with him! One down for the Busters, point given to Phoenix by Natsu Dragneel!"

The crowd roared of approval. Natsu looked at the crowd and smiled. He continued to look for other opponents to fight in the field.

**-Out in the docks-**

The sphere was getting nearer and nearer towards the city of Symphonia. It had already swallowed a couple of ships out in the open. But nobody was paying attention to it; everyone was focused on the match between Busters and Phoenix.

At the docks, Gildarts was staring at the bulge. He lifted his sake bottle to the bulge, as though to say "hello". He looked down at Wendy, "Get Natsu. We need to get him out of there"

Wendy nodded and with a spin, disappeared. Gildarts looked onto the sphere, murmuring, "Here we go"

**-Back in the stadium, 10 minutes later-**

The battle was drawing to a close. The power between the two teams was about the same; however, Phoenix was edging it by an inch. Busters only had three guys left on their team, while Phoenix had four. Natsu was one of them.

"Ok, this is it!" shouted Natsu. He used his jump ability to jump up high in the air, to leash his final attack. The crowds were on their feet; they were looking forward to Natsu unleashing his final attack.

"Dragon Slayer Technique—"

"No!" screamed a voice. Natsu stopped his attack mid-air, looking around where the voice came from.

"Here" and with that, Wendy appeared in front of him in mid-air.

"You again? What is it this time?! I'm about to unleash my final—"

"Look over there!" Wendy pointed towards the sea.

Natsu looked towards the docks while still in the air, and was shocked at what he saw. A big sphere was floating in air, covered in seawater, sucking everything in its way.

"What the hell?! What is that?!" Natsu screamed.

The sphere started to form circles on the surface. It looked as though something was coming out.

BANG.

And with a bang, a series of attacks swept through the city, destroying everything in its path. The attacks hit the stadium with a bang.

"Woah! Its going to kill us!" screamed Natsu.

"Sky Dragon's Wall!"

A wall of wind and air covered the two, nullifying the attack from the bulge. The two mages were still in the air.

"What the?! Since when were you able to do that?!" shouted Natsu.

"I was always able to do it, I just never showed it in front of you" smiled Wendy.

The two landed onto the ground. The stadium was completely destroyed, leaving large amounts of bodies on the ground. Those who were still alive were running around in panic.

Natsu looked around, trembling. Not just a minute ago, these people were all alive, waiting to see his final attack and see his team win the league. He felt a lump in his throat, seeing all the destruction.

"Quickly, we need to get to where Gildarts is"

"Gildarts?! That old git is ivolved in this too?!" Natsu said angrily. He was not very fond of his mentor and guardian, even though deep down inside he was grateful Gildarts was there for him.

"No point grumbling about him now, lets go" said Wendy, leading the way. Grumbling, Natsu followed.

**-A couple of minutes later-**

Natsu and Wendy finally arrived at where Gildarts was. Natsu shouted out loud.

"Gildarts! What the hell is going on?!"

Gildarts didn't say anything. Instead, he looked upon the sphere. The bulge was already inside the outskirts of the city.

"_We_ call it Endless"

"Endless?" asked Natsu.

Natsu looked upon the sphere. Things were falling out of it, turning into creatures when hitting the ground. They were causing havoc onto the city.

"Those bastards!" shouted Natsu. Fire started to form around his fists. "They're going to pay!"

Gildarts looked on at Natsu. He glanced at Wendy; she nodded. Gildarts took something out from his pocket and threw it at Natsu.

"Natsu, catch!"

"What the?! What is this?!"

It was a glove, which was an arm long. It had armour plates on the sides, and had a fire symbol on the fist.

"It was Igneel's"

"It was dad's?!" Natsu said. The creatures were coming towards the three mages.

"Try using it" said Gildarts.

Natsu put the glove on his right arm. He felt a sudden surge of power. He looked upon the creatures, and attacked.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The attack blasted all creatures away in front of him. The creatures that were left were burnt alive, turning into ashes.

Gildarts whistled. "Not bad for a first timer, impressive. Igneel taught you well"

"Shut up! Why did you have dad's glove in the first place?!"

"It doesn't matter" Gildarts waved away. "We need to stop the destruction. We need to get to Endless. Wendy?"

Wendy nodded. "I'm ready"

"Ok, let's go" said Gildarts, and he started to run towards the bulge. Wendy followed.

"Oi! Wait! You haven't explained anything!" shouted Natsu, trailing after them.

**-At the edge of the city-**

The three mages managed to get near the sphere, or Endless. They had to destroy many creatures that were in their way. Natsu was panting; he was not used to be using this much magic. Gildarts and Wendy, however, hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Jesus…. How are you two still standing?" Natsu panted.

The sphere started to glow. Gildarts and Wendy were ready to attack.

"Ok, Natsu, throw everything you got at it"

"What? But I have no magic left!"

"Just do it!" shouted Gildarts.

Natsu shuddered. Gildarts rarely shouts at him. Standing up, he gathered all of his remaining magic into his right arm.

"NOW!" shouted Gildarts.

"CRUSH!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SECRET DRAGON TECHNIQUE: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAMING BLADE!"

The three attacks combined and hit the sphere. Endless let out a scream. The scream was so loud, it was creating sonic booms around the surroundings.

The three mages managed to stand their ground; Wendy was able to create a wall of wind and air just in time to shield them from the attack.

"Is nothing… going to stop this thing?!" screamed Natsu.

"No" said Gildarts. "But look"

The sphere started to float higher in the air. It was glowing and pulsing, taking everything in the surroundings with it. The three mages started to float into the air.

"What the?! Wendy, put us down!" shouted Natsu.

"I can't" said Wendy. "It's too strong"

Wendy looked at Gildarts. He nodded. She nodded back, and went inside Endless.

"WENDY!" screamed Natsu.

Gildarts grabbed Natsu on the shirt. Natsu was holding onto Gildarts for dear life.

"Gildarts! Help!" screamed Natsu.

Gildarts didn't say anything. He looked up at the sphere, questioning it.

"You ok with this?"

"GILDARTS!" screamed Natsu.

Gildarts looked down at Natsu. "Listen up, Natsu. Things are going to change, for the better or the worse. You have to be ready for it. You have to be ready for everything that will happen to you"

"Wha…what?!" said Natsu.

Gildarts was getting sucked into the sphere. A bright light covered the two mages. It was so bright, Natsu had to squint his eyes.

"This is your story! Do not look away! Fight!" screamed Gildarts.

Everything went to darkenss. Natsu lost consciousness, floating in air.


	4. Chapter 4 - Waking up to Reality

Chapter 4: Waking up to Reality

Natsu couldn't tell how long he was floating in the air. Everything was messed up; he couldn't tell the time. It felt as though he has been there for eternity.

"Oi! OI! You ok?! Wake up!"

"Da…. Dad?" said Natsu. He opened his eyes. He felt like he was in a dream like state; he looked around. There was nothing there, only open space.

There was a landing on the bottom, where a man was standing. He looked awfully familiar…

Natsu edged towards the figure in the middle. Slowly but surely he was getting closer.

A few minutes passed. He was on the platform, the figure within touching distance. Natsu reached out for the figure.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed Natsu. He covered his eyes. He couldn't see anything. He was losing consciousness again. Before he passed out, he heard this:

"Welcome to reality, my son"

**-Some time later-**

Natsu was floating in the sea. He opened his eyes; the sun was shining onto him, even though the light was getting cut off from the clouds.

He made sure he was able to float in the water properly; he was never good with water, but training with the team for the Grand Magic League made him able to keep his balance and use his magic in water.

He balanced himself in the water; he looked around to see if anyone was around. But there was no-one there; he was in a ruin. Blocks of buildings were destroyed, and some of the structures were sank below in the water.

"Gildarts! Wendy!" Natsu shouted, but no-one answered him.

But further along the line, he could see a beach. Natsu started swimming towards it.

A few minutes later, he saw people on the beach. Curious, he hid himself and observed what they were doing.

They were talking in a strange language. Natsu couldn't understand them, but could tell they were heated up on something.

" $#EvDEE #!"

" $ $%%!"

Natsu got up and presented himself in front of them.

"Hey guys! What you guys so heated up about?"

The people on the beach were startled by Natsu's sudden appearance. They pulled out their guns and pointed it at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Woah, put those down guys!"

" #%%##!"

"What? I don't understand you!"

"sFJAIREW!"

Suddenly, a huge monster appeared out of nowhere, and landed on the beach. The people with guns started shooting the monster, but were giving no damage; the monster's skin was too thick. The monster attack the people; two guys died instantly.

"Why you big bastard!" shouted Natsu, gathering his magic into his right arm.

"SEGA#$##!"

"You guys run! I'll take care of this!" shouted Natsu. With a jump, he went towards the monster.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu's attack engulfed the monster. The monster screamed in pain. Its skin started to crack.

The people were shocked to see what they just saw. One of them, a girl, stated, "A Dragon Slayer?!"

"This is it!" Natsu shouted. The monster ran towards Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The attack engulfed the monster once again; it screamed in pain and collapsed. Natsu looked at the people behind him and smiled.

"You guys ok?"

The people were talking within each other. Natsu still couldn't understand them.

Finally, the girl who spoke earlier came forward.

"Thank you for saving us"

"You can speak my language?! Thank god!"

The girl laughed. "Come on our ship, we want to say thank you to you our own way"

"Um… I'm not sure"

"You have anywhere else to go?" the girl asked.

Natsu looked around. There was nobody there except for them, and the surrounding was just ruins.

"Ok" said Natsu. "I'll come with you"

**-A couple of hours later-**

Natsu was outside on the ship's deck. Once he set foot on the ship, the people celebrated that he saved them. He was given copious amounts of food and drink, and was called as a savior. Although Natsu couldn't understand them, he was happy he was around people.

Natsu was in deep thought; since he was sucked into Endless, he was thrown out into an unknown place, and he doesn't know where Gildarts or Wendy disappeared. However, he remembered that Igneel, his dad, was talking to him.

"Stupid Igneel" murmured Natsu.

"You not inside celebrating with everyone else?" a voice asked Natsu.

He looked back, and it was the girl who invited him to the ship.

"I needed some fresh air. And I can't understand what they're saying"

"Ah… fair enough. To be honest not that many people can understand our language"

"What language is it?"

"It's the ancient language. My people are the only ones who use it everyday; everyone else forgot how to use it"

"I see…. What were you guys arguing about on the beach?"

"There was supposed to be something on that island that would've helped our people from protection. In the end we couldn't find it though"

Silence fell between the two. They were just staring into the horizon for a few minutes. Finally, the girl spoke again.

"Can I ask, who are you and where are you from?" asked the girl.

"I'm Natsu. Im from Symphonia, the ace of Symphonia Phoenix! And yourself?"

"My name's Juvia. Im from the Atlantis tribe"

"Atlantis… tribe?"

"You don't know who we are?"

"No. I've never heard of it before. And where am I?"

"Wait, have you…. Have you seen Endless?"

"Endless!" shouted Natsu. "That thing's the reason why I'm here! I was blown off from Symphonia to here!"

"Um… ok, that explains everything"

"Explains what?" said Natsu.

Juvia pulled a deep breath, and started speaking.

"Everyone who has been touched by Endless suffer these after effects. We call it "Endless poison". I think you're affected by it"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Symphonia doesn't exist anymore. Endless destroyed it 1000 years ago. Its all ruins now"

"Wait… what?! Symphonia is gone? But… I was there! I saw Endless destroying Symphonia! That was 1000 years ago?!"

Natsu was shocked to hear this. His home destroyed? And 1000 years ago? Impossible!

"I'm sorry, this is the truth", said Juvia. "Symphonia is gone. Even the ruins where we found you was done by Endless, although we don't know exactly how far back in history"

Natsu was holding his head. He couldn't take in the shocking information. Worried, Juvia asked something else.

Where there anyone else with you at the time?"

"Yes. One small girl named Wendy and a guy called Gildarts. Have you heard of them before?"

"Gildarts… THE Gildarts? The legendary Gildarts Clive?! He's still alive?!"

"What?"

"Nevermind" said Juvia. "Sorry, I don't know where they are, but I might know where they will head to. There's a big city called Magnolia. It's where people usually end up finding others. Do you want to come with us?"

Natsu pondered Juvia's proposal. If he can find Gildarts or Wendy, he can ask what is going on.

Suddenly, the ship started to rock violently. Both Natsu and Juvia held onto the decks.

"What's going on?!" shouted Juvia.

"SDGI####!"

"What is it?!" screamed Natsu.

"It's ENDLESS!"

Endless came out of the sea, causing massive waves to hit the ship. Natsu was thrown off the deck.

"Oh god!"

"Natsu!" screamed Juvia. "Water Bubble!"

Natsu was covered in water. However, he was able to breath inside.

"You use magic too?!"

"Water magic's my speciality" smiled Juvia. "Get back on the deck!"

Natsu dashed to get back onto the deck, but Endless moved again, causing massive waves to hit the ship. The ship was thrown away from Natsu's direction.

"Juvia!"

Natsu reached for the deck, but he couldn't make it. Before he realized, he was inside the sea. Luckily, Juvia's magic was still intact. But he was getting drawn into Endless again.

"No, not this time!" shouted Natsu. He gathered magic into his right arm and attacked.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu's attack hit Endless, but suffered no damage. Natsu was getting drawn to Endless.

"Damn it, no!"

Natsu tried to keep his consciousness, but it was too late. He passed out.


End file.
